Our Serenade
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: Every now and then, your smile appears before me. Between the music, the tears and every part of our story. Fic pertamaku di fandom ini! SasuxFem!Naru


**DISCLAIMER :**

Masashi-sensei

**PAIRING :**

SasuFemNaru

**WARNING :**

AU. OOC. FemNaru. Terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang judulnya akan kuberitahukan di chapter terakhir. Jadi untuk yang sudah tahu..._keep silent, please! _*wink*

**SUMMARY :**

Every now and then your smile appears before me. Between the music, the tears and every part of our story.

**A/N :**

Aku newbie di fandom ini...mencoba menulis tentang salah satu pair favoritku, SasuNaru. Terima kasih untuk segala bantuan yang telah diberikan oleh **Natsu Hiru Chan**, _my friend and my partner in writing..._

* * *

_One day in your life, you'll remember_

_When snow falling after our first encounter_

_Believe me, life keeps turning_

_Just stay here, wait and sing_

* * *

Lantunan suara denting piano terdengar dari salah satu jendela sekolah musik khusus pria di kota itu. Jari-jari yang pucat menari di atas tuts piano, milik seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambutnya yang mencuat di bagian belakang.

"Ulangi di bagian yang tadi sekali lagi," ucap sang guru sambil membetulkan letak kacamata yang dikenakannya.

Si pemuda baru saja akan memulainya kembali ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik itu terbuka.

"Maaf...Iruka-sensei," kata seorang murid yang membuka pintunya. Dia melirik temannya yang memicingkan mata ke arahnya, belum lagi dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin...menampakkan bahwa dia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya. Murid itu bergidik sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kepala Sekolah memanggil Anda...katanya ini berkaitan dengan pementasan musik bulan depan."

"Begitu...," Iruka menanggapi. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu...kau harus ikut juga," ucapnya sambil menoleh kepada murid yang tengah dilatihnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang murid berbakat dari jurusan piano di Sekolah Musik Konoha. Saat ini dia berumur tujuh belas tahun dan akan memainkan salah satu karya Beethoven di depan khalayak umum bulan depan. Dengan patuh dia pun berdiri dan mengikuti Iruka.

* * *

Hiruzen Saratobi mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke atas meja dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia melirik Iruka dan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hm...bagaimana ya, sebenarnya...ada sedikit masalah...," ucapnya gugup.

"Keluarga Gaara?" Sasuke langsung menebak. Iruka terlihat terkejut dan langsung melirik pemuda itu.

Saratobi menghela napas. "Ya...begitulah. Orangtuanya masih bersikeras agar Gaara yang bermain piano di pementasan nanti. Jika kami menolak, beasiswa untukmu akan dihentikan mulai hari ini karena Keluarga Gaara sudah bicara dengan Ketua Yayasan."

"Kenapa Ketua Yayasan tidak bisa menolaknya?!" protes Iruka.

"Pengaruh mereka terlalu besar, Iruka. Tekanan lebih lanjut terhadap kita akan mempertaruhkan masa depan sekolah ini."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melatih murid lain selain Sasuke. Dia lebih berpotensi, dan kita harus memberikan kesempatan untuknya!"

"Ya...oleh karena itulah, aku menyerahkan keputusan mengenai masalah ini pada Sasuke."

Suasana hening sejenak. Namun tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menjawabnya, "Aku tak akan mundur hanya demi beasiswa. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk itu."

* * *

Udara musim gugur yang dingin berhembus perlahan, membuat Sasuke mengencangkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan raut wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun menyembunyikan kegelisahan yang tengah melanda hatinya.

Percakapan di Ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi terus terbayang di benak pemuda itu.

'Bagaimana aku membiayai sekolahku mulai besok? Tak mungkin aku mengharapkan Hinata...dia sudah cukup susah,' pikirnya, teringat akan sang adik, Hinata Uchiha, yang berjualan sayur di pasar. Kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu sudah ditinggal pergi kedua orangtuanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Fugaku yang hanya bekerja sebagai pemain piano di bar memberikan pengetahuan musiknya yang luas pada Sasuke, menimbulkan kecintaan pemuda itu akan musik dan piano. Secercah harapan muncul di Keluarga Uchiha ketika Sasuke diterima untuk belajar di Sekolah Musik Konoha dengan beasiswa. Namun dalam sekejap saja...hanya karena uang dan kekuasaan, harapan itu langsung menguap.

"Hai Sasuke," tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

Sasuke mengenali suara itu. Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda yang tengah menjalani pendidikannya sebagai dokter, dan juga teman yang sudah dianggap kakak sendiri oleh Sasuke.

"Hn...," Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau sedang sibuk berlatih untuk pementasan itu?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu adikmu, Hinata...dengan gembira dia bercerita bahwa kakaknya akan mengikuti pementasan musik di panggung terbuka di taman kota ini. Selamat ya, kuharap saat itu aku sedang libur supaya aku bisa melihat permainan pianomu."

"Terima kasih..."

"Oya, tentang Hinata...Apa kau tidak memperhatikan? Dia tampak semakin kurus sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengernyit, mencoba mengingat seperti apa kondisi adiknya saat ini. 'Ya...memang benar, tapi aku kira itu karena dia sedang sulit makan akhir-akhir ini,' batinnya.

"Dia terlihat pucat...ini hanya dugaanku saja, tapi sepertinya dia sakit. Mungkin kau harus lebih memperhatikannya. Kau bisa menghubungiku. Aku punya kenalan seorang dokter yang bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Sasuke memasukkan kuncinya lalu membuka pintu apartemennya yang kecil, yang telah dia tinggali bersama orangtua dan adiknya sejak lama. Suasana tempat itu masih sepi. Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Karena masalah beasiswa itu, Iruka memperbolehkannya untuk pulang lebih awal. Tapi seharusnya sekarang Hinata sudah ada di rumah!

Sambil menunggu, Sasuke memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, hanya sup tomat dan roti—makanan yang hampir setiap malam dihidangkan di sana.

'Kenapa Hinata membohongiku? Pasar sudah tutup...seharusnya dia sudah pulang,' batinnya gelisah. 'Hinata, kau di mana?!'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, diiringi dengan suara terbatuk-batuk dari seorang gadis. Matanya membelalak terkejut ketika melihat makan malam sudah terhidang di atas meja makan. Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga," ucapnya dingin.

Hinata terlihat ketakutan. Dia paling tak suka membuat kakaknya marah. "K-Kakak? Kenapa sudah pulang? Latihannya—"

"Sejak aku sibuk berlatih, kau selalu pulang jam segini?! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku...Setelah berdagang di pasar, aku membantu di toko di ujung jalan..."

"Kau bisa kelelahan. Berhentilah bekerja dari sana!"

"Tapi Kak—"

Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk kembali. Dia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ketika Sasuke yang khawatir menghampiri gadis itu, dia langsung berusaha menghindar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hinata?! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Tubuh Hinata mendadak terasa lemas...dia akan jatuh jika Sasuke tidak segera menangkapnya. Saat itulah Sasuke melihatnya. Ada darah menetes dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

'Hinata?! Jangan-jangan kau...'

Sasuke memiliki satu dugaan, namun dia harus memastikannya, selain karena Hinata pun membutuhkan pertolongan dokter segera. Dia meraih mantel dan syalnya, menitipkan Hinata pada seorang wanita setengah baya yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen mereka lalu pergi ke rumah Keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sasuke?!" ucap Neji terkejut melihat kedatangan sahabatnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat cemas.

"Kau harus menolong Hinata," Sasuke berkata.

* * *

Neji membawa dokter keluarganya, Minato Namikaze, untuk memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke dan Neji tahu bahwa hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya tidak menyenangkan.

"Adikmu terkena radang paru-paru," jelas Minato. "Dia terlalu lelah dan kekurangan gizi. Ditambah lagi cuaca saat ini sedang buruk..."

Sasuke tercengang.

'Radang paru-paru katanya?! Hinata...'

* * *

Sasuke tak bisa berdiam diri menghadapi cobaan yang menerpa hidupnya. Keesokan harinya, ketika sekolah libur, dia mulai berkeliling mencari pekerjaan. Namun banyak tempat yang menolaknya karena dia masih terhitung di bawah umur.

Tak tahu harus ke mana, pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk...mengabaikan decak kagum para gadis pinggiran yang melihatnya. Ya, walau sikapnya dingin dan tak ada senyum di wajahnya, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang tampan.

BRUKK!

Sasuke langsung tersadar. Matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir dua tengah jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia mendongak, mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat ada sedikit rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya yang kecoklatan ketika mereka bertatapan. Gadis itu memiliki tiga buah garis aneh di masing-masing sisi—seperti tanda lahir.

Tapi sayang sekali, itu terjadi hanya sebentar.

"Matamu ditaruh di mana?!" hardik Si Gadis.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan salahku kalau kau terlalu lemah...Dobe."

"A-APA?!"

Mendengar hal itu, Si Gadis tampaknya tersinggung dan segera berdiri tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Hei! Teme Bodoh! Kau yang melamun dan menabrakku begitu saja! Ayo minta maaf!"

"Hn..."

"Apa artinya gumaman anehmu itu?!"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menanggapimu."

Si Gadis makin kesal, dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk mendebat Sasuke, tapi sebuah seruan yang berasal dari dalam bangunan di belakangnya membuat dia urung melakukan hal itu,

"Naru! Kau sedang apa?! Cepat ambil sake itu dan layani tamu!"

"IYAAA...!" serunya lantang, membuat Sasuke agak meringis karena terdengar begitu memekikkan telinga. Si Gadis berbalik, namun menoleh dan mendengus kesal pada pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya membuang muka dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Entah dosa apa yang dibuatnya hingga bertengkar dengan seorang gadis di saat pikirannya sedang bingung. Saat itulah dia baru sadar, dirinya tengah berada di depan pintu belakang sebuah bar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang tertawa.

'Ah...tak ada salahnya mencoba,' batinnya sambil memutar langkah menuju ke pintu depan.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut keperakan, Hatake Kakashi, menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hahh...tidak bisa, di sini tidak ada lowongan! Aku sudah punya grup musik untuk menghibur para tamuku," desisnya. Lalu dia pun berbalik sambil berseru kepada salah seorang pegawainya, "Hei kau! Kiba mana?! Masa' dia tidak masuk lagi?!"

Kakashi terus mengomel sambil berlalu pergi, sementara Sasuke baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu...ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah piano Adolf Reeman tersimpan di sana. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya.

'Kenapa...piano seperti ini bisa ada di sini...?'

Sasuke membuka tutup piano itu, disaksikan tatapan heran para tamu. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Namun semua itu langsung berhenti ketika Sasuke duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkannya. Bahkan tidak hanya itu...dia pun bernyanyi. Benar-benar suatu kesempatan yang langka menyaksikan seorang Sasuke Uchiha melakukannya.

Para tamu bar itu larut dalam permainan musiknya, mereka semua ikut bernyanyi. Kakashi yang terkejut, segera keluar dan terperangah menyaksikan kegembiraan yang tiba-tiba tercipta di sana.

"Hei, pemain piano baru ya?" tanya seorang tamu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu kembali memperhatikan sang pemuda yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Ketika lagunya usai, seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajah Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tak tersenyum. Dirinya tak menyangka...bisa menemukan kegembiraan di tempat yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh kebanyakan orang, termasuk oleh dirinya sendiri ketika pertama kali melihat tempat itu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo mainkan lagi!"

"Cepatlah, kau harus memainkan lagu kesukaanku!"

"Main lagi!"

Para tamu pun ribut meminta lagu yang lain dari Sasuke. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan terpukau? Permainan musik pemuda itu memang indah dan berkelas. Dari arah dapur, Si Gadis Pirang yang tadi bertengkar dengannya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Dia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak polos dan semakin manis.

'Teme menyebalkan!' gerutunya dalam hati. Dia tambah kesal ketika melihat Kakashi menghampirinya sambil tersenyum senang. 'Permainan pianonya memang bagus, tapi...'

Wajah Si Gadis mendadak murung, mengingat salah satu sosok yang sudah ia kenal baik sejak kecil.

'Kiba...kasihan dia...'

Terlihat di depannya, Kakashi merangkulnya dengan cara yang sangat bersahabat...sungguh berbeda ketika pertama kali dirinya berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Aku menarik ucapanku tadi, maukah kau bekerja di sini?" dia bertanya.

Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Tuan," jawabnya sopan.

"Hoo...jangan formal begitu! Panggil aku Kakashi! Bekerjalah mulai minggu depan, tapi aku tak akan melarang jika kau mau berlama-lama di sini hari ini..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke yang resmi menjadi pegawai barunya, Kakashi menoleh ke arah Si Gadis Pirang.

"Naru! Sedang apa di situ?! Bawakan makanan untuk—siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke."

Sasuke sedikit menoleh pada SI Gadis Pirang, Naruto Uzumaki, yang biasa dipanggil Naru. Di luar sana, benda putih berkilau mulai turun dari langit secara perlahan. Salju pertama...yang menandai awal kisah ini, kisah di antara seorang pemuda yang berusaha meraih mimpinya dan seorang gadis yang berusaha bertahan hidup dengan kepolosan yang dimilikinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

Review please...termasuk kritik yang membangun sangat aku harapkan :)


End file.
